Bad Karma
by emilyvampiremad22
Summary: Continuation of Scream 4, that's pretty much it. Written by RosalieHale1997 and EmilyVampireMad22. Rated T for language and gore.
1. You'd better believe in karma

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi this story is the same as the 1 RosalieHale1997 but we are both writing it so we both r gonna upload it, hope you like it, it continues from Scream 4 but we kept Kerby cause she is cool. hope you like it so review!

* * *

><p>The knife buried deep into her stomach, the blood rushing out. He stood there his face expressionless as she dropped to the floor, dying in a pool of her blood. "4 years! 4 years of classes together and now you tell me your feelings?" It all made sense now, he knew the most about all of the horror movies and that only made him more sadistic. He was ghost face. The pain blacked out and the world spun into a different view. It was her room.<p>

The phone rang. That's how it always begins isn't it? The cliché phone call. She answered the phone, well what was the harm now if she was already dead?

"You're go for Kirby." She said with a sigh.

Then it happened, those 5 words that everyone knew, the beginning of the killing. "What's your favourite scary movie?" The sinister voice said.

"Listen here shit face, I have taken so much of your crap and I'm not going to put up with it. What is the point of you anymore? What do you get from killing?" She was angry now. She hung up the phone in frustration and threw it on her bed.

It started to vibrate signalling that she had a text message from UNKNOWN NUMBER. It was just one word, a one word explanation that chilled her heart. Fame. That was the reason for the killings? The room changed again and she was outside, on the downstairs porch an onlooker. Watching her death. Tears dripped down her face as she watched that sadistic bastard stab that ever so famous knife into her stomach, watching her fall then leaving. A trail of blood from the knife following him on the path.

She gasped loudly and woke up to bright lights and a white ceiling over her head. To her left was a heart monitor showing the increased pulse coming from her. How could she have survived that? She died, she saw her life she shouldn't be here. Her attention was drawn to her iphone which was on the bedside table on her right. The caller info wasn't an unknown number. Kirby sighed in relief and clicked answer the call from Jill Roberts.

"Hello Kirby." Said that strangely familiar rough voice.


	2. Baby it's going to sting

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hi new chapter written by me edited by RosalieHale1997 please if you are reading this please review, also tell us your favorite scary movie :)

* * *

><p>I sat up. "Jill? Jill is that you? Jill? Are you messing with me? Jill?"<p>

"I'm not Jill, Kirby. I thought you would have known that."

"I told you to leave me the FUCK alone!" I ended the call, my heart pounding, my breath coming in little gasps. "It's happening again, it's happening again." I whispered to myself, making sense of this situation. I looked at the heart monitor, my pulse racing.

A nurse walked in giving me a sympathetic look. "Hi Kirby, you feeling ok?" she only looked a couple of years older than me. "Yeah, I think." The nurse gave me a questionable look. Then looked at the monitor. "Your pulse has raised, have you spoken to anyone had any bad dreams?" I looked at her for a few moments like she was crazy. I wondered if she even knew what had happened. "I just got a phone call, that's all."

"Off who? Kirby? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I need to talk to Dewey."

"Who? The sheriff? I can give him a call…"

"No I'm going now."

"Kirby"

The nurse looked over to the door. A doctor was standing there. He looked rushed and impatient. "Excuse me Kirby, just get some rest, please."

I nodded at the nurse. She walked over to the door. I stared at the ceiling wondering what I should do. I must have been staring for a while because the nurse came back with a solemn look on her face. "Kirby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone who would want Jill's body?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Kirby, Jills gone."

I stared at the nurse taking in what she had just told me.

* * *

><p>sorry its short please review :)<p> 


	3. The wheel of life's gonna do you in

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This chapter was written by RosalieHale1997 and not edited by me because it was perfect :) Still no reviews :(

* * *

><p>Charlotte hauled the heavy box out of the back of her jeep, walking past her parents and the movers van. She walked up the stairs passing her sister Emily who was listening to her iPod some rocky music blaring from the small headphones. I pulled out one of her headphones so I wouldn't have to shout. "You know you could help too." She shrugged taking back her headphone and popping it in her ear before going off into her chosen new room. She sighed walking to her new room and dumping the box in her arms next to the dozen or so others that already lined her floor. Most of her furniture was already in the room and they had painted the walls before they had moved in. Now came the long and boring job, unpacking. She flipped on the television switching to the news channel. Emily walking in without her iPod and they watched the news reporters talk about some girl called Jill Roberts who had managed to survive some attack.<p>

"Seriously, what is wrong with this town?" I looked over to Emily she wore cargo crops, converse with a black t-shirt with some unknown band on the front. Her straight red hair cascaded down to her shoulders. We may be twins but we were so different. I had blonde curly hair that dropped down to my waist and wouldn't dream of ever wearing converse. I was wearing a black spaghetti strapped top with a red skirt and heels.

"I don't know there was some shit about murders in this town about 15 years ago and then it all kicked off again to mark the 15 year anniversary or something. It's so cool!" Emily honestly sounded excited about the mysterious murders of Woodsboro. I was terrified; I mean the ditzy blondes are always the first ones to be killed in a horror movie. There was some Sherriff being interviewed and he confirmed to the press that they had caught the killer. It didn't calm me and there was some girl in a coma due to the attacks! Kiera or something. I looked at Emily completely shaken, she laughed.

"Oh shut up. What did you want anyway?" I asked her as she tried to calm and subside her giggles.

"Dad said dinners ready." She was still giggling so I threw my pillow at her but she still couldn't stop laughing. I shrugged with a sigh walking past her down the stairs and she followed me. Something in one of the rooms caught my eye.

"Carry on I'm just going to the toilet." I told her, making up the excuse in my head. She shrugged and barged past me on the stairs as I walking into the dark room flicking the light on. The window was open and was blowing the curtains around almost violently. I walked over to shut the window, that strange feeling prickling my skin, like I was being watched.


	4. So I don't really have to do a thing

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This chapter was written by RosalieHale1997 and me! we have a person who added this story to their favorites, that person is now awesome. please if anyone is reading this review please!

* * *

><p>Emily walked down the stairs. She would of thought Charlotte would be following her by now. She entered the kitchen but her parents weren't there. The kitchen door was wide open a cool breeze drafting through the house.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud smash outside. She heard a woman, her mother, scream. Emily grabbed a huge chef's knife and dashed out of the kitchen. Emily remembered what she had heard on the news about the killings, what if ghost face was here now, murdering her parents?

What Emily saw was a complete surprise. There was glass everywhere, blood everywhere and food everywhere. My mother was shaking in a corner next to the house. My dads arm was dripping with blood, he had a smile on his face.

"Oh hi Emily, as you can see foods been delayed, I dropped one of the plates, one of your mothers special glass plates. That's her reason for looking like a murder just came through her." Emily looked around at the mess and just walked back into the kitchen without saying a word. She put the knife down and made her way to the stairs. Charlotte said she would only be 5 minutes. Emily started to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>I sat down on my bed checking if I had any messages on my iPhone. I was staring outside my window watching the trees sway back and forth. My thoughts were interrupted by the landline ringing. I was feeling jumpy about hearing the murders on the news and I had a feeling someone was watching me.<p>

I looked at the phone, the number said unknown; I picked it up and was greeted by a rough but creepy voice. "Hello Charlotte, enjoying the view?"

"Um who is this? Do I know you? Emily is that you?"

"Haven't you ever watched stab?"

"Who are you seriously now, your taking the piss, just tell me who you are!"

"You should watch what you say, you don't want someone to get hurt."

I slammed the phone down. Whoever thought it was funny enough to call someone pretending to be ghost face had a sick mind. Especially after the last lot of murders. A knocking at my door broke my trail of thought. I went to open the door when I heard a noise behind me. "You shouldn't hang up on people Charlotte, its very rude, looks like I will have to teach you a lesson." Some cold-gloved hand reached for my neck, spinning me round to look at that empty mask. My head was smashed into a mirror and then a wall. "Listen Charlotte if you don't do exactly what I say you will be in the horror movie." I turned round my fist-clenched ready to fight back but ghost face was gone. The window was open it was now dark outside. I felt cold and my head heard, blood was trickling down my face then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE<strong>

Please review, its jut one click of a button and some few words please!

You know you want ta!


	5. You took me outta my money

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I know another update, you lucky people. This chapter was written by the amazing RosalieHale1997. Enjoy and review.

* * *

><p>Emily ran up the stares upon hearing a scream. I ran into Charlotte's room to see the window open blowing her curtains like ripples in water. Her mirror was smashed and covered in blood; her wall and floor were also covered in blood. Charlotte had collapsed on the floor unconscious blood dripping from a deep cut in the back of her forehead. I ran to her, kneeling down next to heads head, checking for a pulse, it was there, but faint. I shouted and screamed for my parents to come upstairs whilst dialling 911 from my phone.<p>

"Hello 911. What's your emergency?" The bored sounding woman said from the other end of the call.

"I need an ambulance to 171 Burton Street, Woodsboro." I blurted out, the panic evident in my voice.

"They're on their way, do you want to tell me what happened?" The woman asked me.

"I'm not quite sure, I came upstairs and my sister, well twin is on the floor and she has a cut on her head and there's blood everywhere!"

"Try and stop the bleeding, keep pressure on it an the ambulance will be there soon." I heard the dial tone rung out in my ear as she hung up the phone. I pulled and old t-shirt out of her wardrobe scrunched it into a ball like shape and pressed it firmly against the cut. My parents still weren't upstairs, I was panicking. I heard the sirens of the ambulance and the running of the paramedics up the stairs. They ran into the room with a stretcher. They pulled her onto the stretcher and pulled me out of the way asking me questions but my world was a blur. I saw them taking the stretcher out of the room, taking photos of her room. I was left alone once the paramedics had gone. My parents still weren't upstairs. One of the paramedics came back upstairs asking me if I wanted to ride in the ambulance. I followed him out and climbed into the back and sat down on the side opposite thee paramedic with Charlotte in-between us. She was extremely pale making the blood on her face look even brighter. The ambulance pulled up at the hospital amend I followed the bed containing my sister down the corridors into one of the rooms. She was placed on a bed next to an intrigued blonde.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude well actually I don't really care but who are you?" I asked rather rudely but not really caring.

"I'm Kirby." She replied.

"You were mentioned on the news, you were attacked too right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you and who is she?" She asked motioning to Charlotte.

"I'm Emily and this is my twin, Charlotte." I sat on the chair next to Charlotte's bed as the nurses worked around her attaching wires and tubes to her.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

EmilyVampireMad22 and RosalieHale1997


	6. you messed up my love life and my career

1 week earlier

I unlocked the to see Gale was waiting for me. A troubled expression was on her face. She had her hands on her hips and her writing glasses on. "And where have you been?" she asked in a pissed off voice. "Know where." I managed to slur out. "Your drunk." She replied starting to relax. So what if I was drunk, I had a bad day. "What's happened now Dewey?" Gale replied because she always knew when I was drunk something was troubling me. I took in a deep breath and sighed. She walked me into the kitchen and started making me a cup of coffee.

I slurped up the last of my coffee. Already feeling a bit more sober. Gale was looking at me with her 'I'm a journalist tell me everything' looks. I sighed again licking the remains of coffee off my moustache.

"Well it was a normal day in work until I was called into the bosses office. I was told that I had been doing really badly and that if I didn't solve the next case by myself I would be fired." As I spoke I remembered the day perfectly in my head. It was like it was happening again.

"Oh Dewey." Was all Gale said. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Just try your best Dewey, don't be someone your not."

Sure it was never me who really solved the cases, but they seemed to solve themselves or Sidney would get there first.

I lay in bed that night trying to think what I could do. Some of the people at work thought ghost face was about to make his return. Or at least someone who was crazy enough to copy ghost face. Well at least if there was I could have a chance of trying to solve a case. Maybe I was getting rusty at my old age. Next thing they will probably give me some old lady being burgled story. Great.

As I drifted off to sleep an idea pooped into my head. Maybe this idea might just work.


End file.
